Trivia for School Kids NITRO!
Ryan Gosling, Zhenwei Wang and Billy Boyd originally had much longer roles in the film, but because of quick changes to the screenplay and deleted scenes they weren't featured a lot in the film. Gosling and Wang only had nine scenes of appearances and Billy Boyd didn't even had a role in the theartical release. However, Gosling's and Wang's appearances were more in the Uncut Version and Boyd also returned in that version. School Kids TURBO!, had at the time of its release, a lot of problems with the censuring. That film needed a PG-13 rating and contained R-rated elements, eventually leading up to a PG-13 rating. However, ''School Kids NITRO! ''was given an R-rating as well, but was released with that rating. David Schrazzenbarg, playing the main character in the film and directing it, said that this was because with the first movie being a hit everyone would "know and go see" the sequel. The theartical release is 2 hrs and 27 mins long, but the Uncut Version (which most people see as the official version) is 219 minutes long, expanding the storyline. David Schrazzenbarg originally had no interest into directing or appearing in a sequel. He said that the first movie was too busy to work on and he said that he might do it but just have some rest first. However, two days later Schrazzenbarg began working on ideas for a sequel, saying he got more interested as the days went on and he expanded his ideas. When Schrazzenbarg began working on this sequel, he immediately had the idea of "Manny" having involvement with a Russian coup. He spended hours of auditions trying to find a perfect person for the role, but he couldn't find anyone. When Steven Berkoff arrived at the set, Schrazzenbarg was sold. Steven Berkoff said at the red carpet premiere, that he wasn't able to end his audition because Schrazzenbarg kept screaming "we have found our guy". The producers were against the scene that Manny's mother gets killed brutally by the Russians, saying she is an innocent person and should not die. However, Schrazzenbarg liked the idea of Berkoff's character killing someone who Manny loves in order to get his attention. The first movie almost took place entirely at the Vrije School Peelland, but the sequel does not even take place once on the playground. In the movie this is because of the rebuilding of the school after the events of the first film, however in reality the place was getting rebuiled also. There were ideas of shooting the sequel in 3D, but it was dropped lately. There are also ideas of a third movie getting filmed in 3D. David Schrazzenbarg has said that he likes this movie better then the first film. None of the other cast-members, except for David Schrazzenbag, realised that the film was going to be R-rated. At one point, Matt Doran, who plays Jorik, said to Schrazzenbarg: "you do know that with so much violence in this film we're never gonna get a PG-13 rating?". Schrazzenbarg responded: "who says anything about a PG-13 rating?"